


stolen

by orphan_account



Series: of all our years [5]
Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: 2nd POV - Brad, Eric and Godric have had enough of other vampires trying to steal their toys, Immortal!Brad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not sure how, but it started to become a game amongst the older supernatural beings, Immortals and vampires alike, to see if any of them could get your head.  Or blood, depending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stolen

-z-

 

You’re not sure how, but it started to become a game amongst the older supernatural beings, Immortals and vampires alike, to see if any of them could get your head.  Or blood, depending.

It was a vampire of almost three thousand that finally got you.

Really, it was kind of your fault.  You had been sleeping in your small house in California when Ray answered the door.  Being the human that he was, he was glamoured into inviting the vampire into your home.

You didn’t wake up until you heard your door open – years and years of war would make anyone jumpy at night – and you were on your feet with your axe in your hand.

The vampire had grinned, because even though you were old, fast and strong, he knew you couldn’t match his strength.  And with Godric in Texas and Eric in Louisiana, you realized that you were on your own.

“You’re even better looking in person than the rumors said,” he was in your face and your axe was in the wall behind him before you could blink.  “With your years, you must be delicious.  I heard Immortals are like a fine wine, they taste better with age.”

“You're either stupid or have a death wish if you've heard of me and still came,” you said.

“Oh, it speaks,” the vampire smiled as he trailed a finger down the side of your face.

You reacted instinctively – one hand batted the vampire’s arm away while the other darted out and punched the vampire’s throat.  While he was stunned, you jumped over your bed and just as you hand landed on the handle of your axe, you were jerked back and thrown out of the window.

You landed in your driveway and rolled quickly back up to your feet, you dashed the few feet to your motorcycle.  For once you were thankful of Ray’s habit of stealing your bike and leaving the keys in the ignition.

You hadn’t even gotten down the street when you tackled to the ground, your head bouncing off the asphalt.  You felt your skull crack open and your shoulder dislocate and shatter along with a couple of your ribs and your collar bone.

The vampire roared in your face and his fangs were the last thing you felt before your vision swam to black.

 

-x-

 

You gasped as life entered your body once again, accompanied by nausea as the world swam around you.

“Mother _fucker_ ,” you choked, as you tried to get air back into your starving lungs.

“Beautiful,” you jumped, suddenly remembering what had happened.  You looked over, saw the vampire with Ray sitting at his feet, that look glamoured humans have painfully evident in Ray's eyes.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” you said, cold as you could, only then realizing you had been handcuffed to your own bed.

“Why?” the vampire stood, kicked Ray out of way.  “Because of Godric?  Eric Northman?  You think they’ll have the strength to beat _me_?  I’m a thousand years older than your Godric, he has no power over me.”

“You’re wrong,” you said, settling against your headboard.  “Your age won’t help you.  Maybe if you were to face one or the other, but combined?  When they come, they’ll be furious.  And there is nothing that can match their combined strength.  This I can promise you.”

“We’ll see,” then he sank his fangs into your wrist.

 

-x-

 

You realized the real problem the second night the strange vampire had been feeding off you – neither Godric nor Eric had been to your new house before.

So when you heard your front slam open and the sound of horrendous snarling and snapping, you shouted as loud as you:

“I invite you in!”

The new vampire hadn’t had time to react, Godric was there and he and Brad were on him – all fangs and swift fists.

Eric tore the vampire’s arm off and began to beat him with it while Godric ripped out the vampire’s throat… and the rest of his internal organs…

Once his heart was ripped out, the vampire exploded.

“Told you not to fuck with me,” you said, kicking vampire bits off of your bed.  You rattled you handcuffs, “someone mind letting me go?”

Eric was already pulling the key out of your side drawer.  

You looked down at your wrists, watching as sparks flew across the raw and bleeding skin as you were knitted back together.

Suddenly you had a lapful of bloody vampire as Eric wrapped himself around you.

“You guys are late,” you said, trying your best to sound angry.  But you couldn’t, not when Godric was still standing at the edge of your bed, looking down at the mass of bloody tissue.

“This is unacceptable,” he snarled.  “I know the sheriff of this area, I think I’ll go have a little chat with him.”

Before either of you could say anything, Godric was gone.

Eric cleaned up while you went to find Ray.  He was in the bathroom, staring blankly at a far wall.

“Do you want--?” Eric left the question open.  You didn’t need to hear him say the words to know what he was asking.  You just nodded and watched as Eric knelt in front of Ray, cupping the man’s face and whispering quietly.

A few hours had passed, and Ray was nursing a migraine ((you had Eric tell him that he had been knocked out)) in his room when Godric came back to the house.

“The sheriff of your area has assured me that you’ll never be in danger from our kind again,” he smiled.  It was one of those dangerous smiles Godric wore back in your younger days just after he had slaughtered whole villages out of boredom.

“Well wasn’t that kind of him?” you said, taking Godric’s hand in yours and pulling him towards your bedroom, where Eric was waiting.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
